


Let's make some memories

by orphan_account



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idk.





	Let's make some memories

Lexa walks into the restaurant looking around the room for her friend. She spots him across the room when he waves. She smiles nervously walking over plastering a grin on her face.  
"Hey its so great to see you!" He says standing up to hug her. She hugs him back noting she liked the scent of his cologne before sitting down telling the waitress she would take a white milk. The man ordered a coke. 

"So how have you been?" They quickly immerse themselves in conversation the initial awkwardness completely dissipated by the time there food came. 

"Yeah, so that's why I moved here." Lexa finished her story drinking the last of her milk as her friend ate the last piece of toast on his plate. 

"Man, this was so much fun." Lexa eagerly nodded wishing it wasn't almost over. "Hey remember, awhile back we were talking and you said you never made any memories in the back seat of a car?" He nods a sly smile on his face. 

"Well, I drove here if you want to go talk outside for a bit. That is if your not busy." 

He grins at Lexa. "Hmm, interesting offer, sounds like it could be fun." 

They each pay for their meals leaving a tip for the waitress before heading out to Lexa's car it was a purple prevalent. "Nice ride" he says as she unlocks it climbing into the backseat.

"Man that was good." She sighs contentedly leaning against the back of the seat turning to face her friend.

"Yeah... " He was staring at her intently their eyes asking unspoken questions as he slowly leans forward. She hesitates for only a moment before meeting his lips there eyes closing as they work against each other. 

The kiss deepens as the man winds his fingers through her hair holding her as she scoots forward one knee between his legs slowly rubbing against him, not on purpose of course but it was doing something for him. 

"Mmmm," a contented sigh comes from his lips as he lets his hand wander down her back.

She pulls away for a moment to straddle him leaning down awkwardly so she doesnt hit her head on the top of the car. The man lets his finger go up the back of her shirt pausing at the clasp of her bra. 

She nods her head against him granting permission as she lets out a little contented gasp as he breaks her free letting his hands move to the front of her shirt as she rocks against him. They go on for awhile and Lexa is pretty hot bothered when she pulls away falling to the seat beside him. "We should stop." She looks at him and chuckles a little at how disheveled he looks his hair was a mess and his lips were red and puffy from the kissing and her makeup rubbing against him. 

He catches his breath smiling at her. "If that's what you want." She looks down at the problem in his pants. "Sorry." She motions.

"Oh thats alright I'll fix it when I get home." He grins wildly. Lexa quickly scans the parking lot seeing it was mostly empty except for two cars a distance from them. 

"Do you want.... me to fix it." He breathes heavy looking at her a mischievous grin on his face. "If you want to." She grins as he nods when she starts to unbuckle his belt pulling him out she spits on her hand before slowly touching him, rubbing him up and down. He shivers and she pulls away.

"Am I hurting you?" She asks he shakes his head. "No...is good." He gets out. She smiles resuming. 

"Well, I've never done this before. So I didn't know." He giggles for a moment as she begins again rubbing over the tip before going down. 

"I wouldn't have known." She laughs for a moment before embarrassment fills her cheeks. "What?" He questions.

"Well I practice on my parking break." He lets out a laugh as she continues before leaning in for a quick kiss. 

a few minutes go by and he is panting hard.

"That's it just like that." She whispers softly in his ear, as he cums into her hand. He falls back relaxed into the seat as she leans into the front to get some fast food napkins cleaning her hands handing some to her friend so he could take care of himself. 

He smiles still panting as she begins to laugh. "Whats so funny?" 

"I just think its funny, you wanted a memory in the back seat of a car and now you've got one." they both laugh as she gives him a quick peck on the lips before fastening her bra as he buttons his pants and she straightens her hair. 

"Thanks," He smiles at her "Till next time." He grins before getting out waving goodbye as he walks away leaving her to sigh contentedly before climbing into the front seat and driving away.


End file.
